Unique Features
Features you won't find in similar MMO games. *'Free Market Economy' The law of demand and offer drives Xemerys economy. Set your own prices, use the economic and natural climate in your advantage to outsmart competition, be a market maker, take advantage of effects to sell at dumping prices or increase your profits to the roof! *'Civics' You have 20 civics to rule your people better. Civics have different strengths and weaknesses and can be mixed for maximum effect. *'Propaganda' 20 propaganda that can help you or break your competitors. *'Magic doctrines with spells' Over 50 spells at your disposal for peaceful merchants or mighty warlords! You can finally do for free what other games charge you for ;). *'Unique transportation system' Say good-bye to limited cargo capacity! Your powerful trading portals that can move even the biggest cargo anywhere in the world. For a small fee of course... *'Unlimited simultaneous constructions by default!' Once again Xemerys gives you for free a feature that's premium in other games. *'No increase in building time as you level up' In Xemerys you establish industries and you build new facilities, but what makes it fun is that the construction time DOESN'T ARTIFICIALLY INCREASE over time. Building the 100th facility takes you the same time as building the 1st (even faster with improvements or spells). No need to stockpile tons of materials for construction! *'Change your special resource ANY TIME!' You can instantly morph your special resource industry into another and keep all your facilities, or you can demolish the industry for the current resource and build another. You decide for what resource! *'Unlimited warehouse' You can store any amount you like from the start, there aren't any storage limits! *'Concepts such as' **Quality of Life **Health **Services **Pollution **Unemployment. **Inflation *You have a real population with varied needs (goods and services) not only workers. People always want a better life and they'll ask you for various foods, goods and services. *'More control than ever' **Complete control over speed ups, not just the predefined amounts from other games . **Complete control over population increase, not the preset limits and growth rates you find in other games. *'Rule well and be awarded with virtual game currency (Premium Points)' If your population is happy and healthy you can get Premium Points every day! *'Weather' Weather changes every day. That can be a blessing or a curse. Each region has its own weather and nobody can predict what the next weather will be like! *'Global cataclysms' When a cataclysm strikes, everybody in the world is affected. Hard times means all the players have to unite their efforts and even the lone wolves will have to work as a team in order to survive! *'Choose the play style that suits you best' You can be equally successful as a merchant, as a peaceful builder or as a warlord. Xemerys allows everyone to be as peaceful or as competitive as they wish to be. *'Real Choices' There's no silver bullet in Xemerys (no more 'I have a big army and I pillage everyone for resources' single strategy so common in other games), you have many ways solve problems and you decide what's the best solution. Also what's best in one situation might be a poor decision in another context.